


The Replacement

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raptors get a new alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

Owen bit back a yawn as he climbed the stairs to the catwalk, moving around handlers absently as he leaned over the edge. It was a little after seven in the morning, and therefore time to feed his raptors. 

There was something wrong this morning, however. Usually they were waiting for him. Not out in the open of course, but he could usually spot them amongst the foliage in the enclosure after a couple of minutes. Delta was usually the easiest to find since she was remarkably impulsive and restless for a velociraptor. She could be patient when she wanted to be, but if any of them were going to break training for a quick snack, it was probably her. 

Even she was nowhere to be found this morning. Frowning slightly, he turned and snagged the sleeve of one of the attendants. "Has something happened?" He asked in a low voice. He wouldn't put it past Vic to do something without telling him about it first. 

At the man's negative response he turned back to frown at the enclosure where the juveniles currently lived. They were already working on another cage for them, but for the moment they seemed comfortable in the one they currently lived in. 

"Girls!" He called out, leaning over the edge. "Blue? Where are you girl?" He tried to keep the worried edge out of the tone, but he wasn't entirely sure he had succeeded. After several long moments, he caught the slightest sound of the familiar chirping of one of the raptors, almost too quiet to hear unless one were listening for it. 

"What is it?" Barry asked, moving to stand next to him, looking equally worried. "I haven't seen any of them this morning."

"Same." Owen frowned. "I can hear at least one of them though."

Even as he spoke, Blue cautiously crept forward, acting distinctively unlike herself, and it set him on edge watching her behaviour. The other three followed, all of them acting unusual. 

Blue swung her head around to stare at the foliage behind them, chirping quietly, and her sisters echoed her sentiments, their intelligence eyes all focused intently in one place.

Something was clearly in the paddock with them, something that was garnering their respect rather than their hunger. 

Owen knew more than anyone that that took a lot, since they tended to view most things as food first and toys second. 

His fingers tightened around the bars of the catwalk as all of them heard a much higher response immolating from the bushes. The radio was in his hand before he quite knew what he was doing. Owen knew he needed to report this, but it wasn't entirely clear what exactly was going on, only that there was something else in the enclosure, something that had managed subdue the other raptors into compliance without scaring them. 

"Owen," Barry started before the words died on his lips.

All of their eyes were caught on the form stalking out of the trees. Where their raptors were sleeker and smaller, lacking the feathering common on prehistoric specimens, it was quite clear that this one was not of the same variety. It was larger, for one, and was far larger than Owen had been told they were likely to get. 

The raptors for Jurassic World had been of a smaller variety, with the idea being easier to control and train. They were still quite large for a raptor, but nowhere near the size of the one he was currently staring at. 

The juveniles were too small to leap out of the enclosure surrounding them, and were still in the process of growing. 

This raptor was clearly an adult from its size, with a longer stride and several inches higher than the oldest of the juveniles. 

If it wanted to escape, there was nothing to keep it there.

More importantly, however, was the question of how it had gotten in there in the first place without anyone noticing. If he remembered the reports correctly, the previous species that had been used had left a trail of carnage wherever they went. 

Blue chirped softly at it again, and as one, all five raptors stared up at the humans, and more specifically, Owen.

"Guys, I think we have a situation." Owen muttered as he forced his hands away from the bars. "One of the original raptors survived, and I think I've just been replaced as the alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little idea that took ahold of my mind and would not let go. Hope you like. Probably won't be added on to though.


End file.
